protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
'Donald Fauntleroy Duck '''is a major character created by the Walt Disney Company and is one of the most famous characters. He is an arrogant, ill-tempered white duck who is one of Mickey Mouse's closest allies. Films ''Saludos Amigos Of the four segments, Donald stars in two of them. He first appears in the first segment, Lake Titicaca, as an American tourist who visits Lake Titicaca and gets to meet some of the locals, including a llama. He appears in the final segment, Aquarela do Brasil, and he is shown South America by the parrot Jose Carioca and introduced to the samba. ''The Three Caballeros'' It is Donald's birthday, and he is receiving presents from his friends in Latin America. The first present he receives is a document on birds, and among the birds Donald learns of are the Aracuan Bird. Donald is next given a book by Jose, which tells of Bahia, one of the many states of Brazil. Jose shrinks himself and Donald down so they can enter the book. In the adventure, Donald and Jose meet with the locals and dance to the samba, and Donald pins one woman. After the dance, Donald and Jose leave the book. Donald is too small to open the third present, so Jose teaches him to use the magic to return to normal size. He meets Panchito Pastoles, who reveals the secret of the pinata, and blindfolds Donald to try and break it. They celebrate and the trio take the name The Three Caballeros. The celebration ends when Donald ends up fired away by firecrackers. ''Fun and Fancy Free'' In the second segment of the film, titled Mickey and the Beanstalk, Donald is a peasant that lives with Mickey and Goofy in Happy Valley. After the harp that kept the land fertile and prosperous is stolen by Willie the Giant, Happy Valley suffered from a drought and severe shortage of food. All of them extremely hungry and starving, they have to share one loaf of bread, which they cut as thin as paper so all of them will be able to eat some. Unsurprisingly, Donald can't cope with the drought as well as Mickey and Goofy and flies into a rage and starts consuming anything in sight, including dishes and utensils. After Mickey and Goofy calm him down, he next stops the cow and takes an axe to kill it and eat it. Before he can do so, Mickey and Goofy restrain him. Mickey decides to sell the cow for food. Donald and Goofy are at first pleased, imagining the great food they will have when Mickey returns. Television Personality Quotes *(Uryuu Ishida: So, you're the one who...) Who defeated the Organization 13? Yes. (Uryuu Ishida: You did all heroic deeds, Mr. Duck.) *(to Storm the Albatross) So, Dr. Eggman hired the Babylon Rogues, huh? (Storm the Albatross: No, this one is just for kicks.) You'll get none today, Storm the Albatross. Gallery Donald Artwork KH.png|Donald Duck Donald.png|Donald smiling Pato-donald10.jpg|Donald running Category:Disney characters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Movie characters Category:Male characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon characters Category:Ducks Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Disney Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Video Game characters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:False Antagonist Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Military characters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Law Enforcers